Neko's Love
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Porque a pesar de todo él siempre iba a estar con ella, amándola y cuidándola, aún cuando sus diferencias sean abismales, —Lo que más deseo es ser un humano para poder estar con ella. Naruto/Hinata one-shot.


**Neko's Love**

**Resumen:** Porque a pesar de todo él siempre iba a estar con ella, amándola y cuidándola, aún cuando sus diferencias sean abismales, —Lo que más deseo es ser un humano para poder estar con ella. AU

**Pareja:** Naruto Uzumaki-Hinata Hyuga.

**Género:** Romance, Fantasía, Amistad, Drama

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único:**Amor Gatuno

**Escrito por:**Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p>Hinata abrió sus ojos perlas cuando oyó sonar su despertador que indicaba que debía levantarse para ir a su infierno personal: la preparatoria.<p>

Con algo de esfuerzo logró callar el ruidoso aparato, tardó unos minutos en su cama y luego, con un pesado suspiro y mucha fuerza de voluntad, se levantó. Apenas colocó sus pies en el piso, sintió una suave caricia entre sus piernas.

Sonrió enternecida.

—Buenos días, Naruto-kun—tomó con delicadeza al pequeño gato rubio, con unos sorprendentes ojos azules. El pequeño animal maulló en respuesta, Hinata rió quedito—¿Sabes?, a veces pienso que me entiendes.

Le dio un pequeño besito al animal, quien ronroneó en placer, y luego lo volvió a colocar en el suelo. Tomó una toalla y se metió en el baño, todo bajo la atenta mirada del felino. Salió unos minutos después, lista para enfrentar su rutina.

Acomodó su cama, ordenó y metió unos libros en su mochila. Luego se encaminó a la cocina a tomar su desayuno y preparar su almuerzo, seguida fielmente del animal.

—Buenos días, mamá—saludó a su difunta madre mientras veía una fotografía de ella—Espero que hoy me des mucha fuerza para seguir—suspiró—Me tengo que ir.

Tomando su mochila, se detuvo dudosa en la puerta. Desde el piso, Naruto comenzó a maullar como si comprendiera su preocupación. Hinata le sonrió.

—Por favor, cuida la casa mientras estoy ausente—le guiñó el ojo—No te preocupes, estaré bien, nos vemos luego, Naruto-kun.

Dicho eso, salió del pequeño apartamento con determinación.

Naruto corrió hacia una ventana, esperó un poco y luego la vio salir del pequeño complejo habitacional, la siguió con su mirada hasta que cruzó en la esquina y la perdió de vista. Sintió miedo por ella.

Hinata Hyuga, esa era el nombre de su dueña. Llevaban juntos tres años, él había sido el último regalo de cumpleaños que su madre le había dado a su pequeña hija antes de morir atropellada hace dos años y medio.

Sabía que la vida de Hinata no era fácil en ningún sentido. Su papá había muerto en un accidente automovilístico junto a su hermanita menor, Hanabi, obligando a su madre a vender todo y alquilar ese pequeño piso para tratar de solventar las cuentas.

Y ahora que su madre también se había ido, Hinata debía trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche como camarera en un club nocturno para nada agradable, pero la situación la llevaba a eso. Naruto recordó con amargura la noche en que unos compañeros de clase de Hinata llamados Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke y Kiba la salvaron de ser violada cuando regresaba del trabajo a eso de la una de la madrugada.

Realmente, se sentía impotente. Pero eso no era todo, la pobre chica ni siquiera podía tener una vida tranquila en la preparatoria dónde siempre era fastidiada por su timidez. Sakura, su mejor amiga, y ella eran consideradas lo más bajo del estatus estudiantil. Ellas eran las raritas, las nerds, las perdedoras.

Los abusos habían llegado a tal nivel que una vez le terminaron cortando el cabello a Sakura por tratar de defender a Hinata.

Naruto sabía de todo eso porque Hinata siempre llegaba llorando y cómo no tenía con quien más hablar, se desahogaba completamente con él. Posiblemente para todo el mundo, él era un simple gato, un animal carente de inteligencia, pero por algún extraño motivo Naruto podía comprender todo a su alrededor.

Podía decirse que era un humano nacido dentro del cuerpo de un gato. Y así como comprendía, también sentía… sentía el odio hacia el mundo por tratar tan mal a alguien como Hinata, que era tan bondadosa, tan dulce, tan pura, pero también sentía el amor, y sabía que era muy amargo cuando tu ser especial es tan imposible para ti.

Porque él se había enamorado de ella… de Hinata. Aquella chica tímida pero a la vez tan luchadora, que sólo trataba de salir hacia adelante.

Se acurrucó en un cojín para tomar una siesta.

_Si pudieras pedir algo, ¿qué sería_, juró que alguien le había hablado, pero estaba tan lejos de la realidad y más en el mundo de Morfeo, que no se molesto en volver.

_Lo que más deseo es ser un humano para estar con ella_, fue su último pensamiento.

Despertó horas más tarde cuando el sonido de la puerta lo alertó. Echó una mirada al reloj y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera eran las doce del mediodía. Frunció el ceño internamente, Hinata no llegaba sino hasta las cuatro. Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta y vio como esta se abría para dar paso a una cabellera rosa.

_Sakura_ pensó en reconocimiento, pero no venía sola. Sasuke Uchiha también estaba con ella… cargando a una inconsciente Hinata.

Comenzó a maullar en desesperación al ver a la pálida chica con sus mejillas rojas. Tenía fiebre, de eso estaba seguro.

—Naruto—saludó la chica—Hinata… no la ha pasado muy bien hoy, además de que ha cogido un resfriado, Sasuke me ha ayudado a traerla—señaló al chico quien sólo lo miraba con indiferencia—Voy a dejarla en el cuarto ¿sí?

—¿Por qué le hablas al gato como si fuera un humano?—preguntó Sasuke con una ceja alzada.

—Es más inteligente de lo que crees, ¿verdad, Naruto?

En respuesta, Naruto maulló, desconcertando un poco a Sasuke.

—Te lo dije—le recordó la chica con una sonrisa.

Sakura se dirigió al cuarto de Hinata seguida de Sasuke, con mucho cuidado depositaron a la chica en su pequeña cama.

Seguidamente, la Haruno sacó a Sasuke de la habitación ya que iba a cambiar a la chica, así que el pelinegro no le quedó de otra sino sentarse en el pequeño mueble que estaba en la sala. En cambio, Naruto sí entró con ella.

—Unas chicas querían cortarle el cabello—habló con tristeza mientras ella tocaba inconscientemente su corta cabellera, ya le había cambiado la ropa. La fiebre se había ido—Eso fue lo que Ino me dijo, ella iba entrando al baño cuando oyó todo y cuando iba a defenderla, Hinata se desmayó.

Naruto hizo algo parecido a un gruñido.

—No te preocupes, ya llamé a su trabajo y le han dado el día libre—le sonrió—Además, creo que comenzaré a buscar algo mejor para ella. Sasuke me ha contado lo el incidente de hace tres meses y no quiero que eso le vuelva a suceder—acarició la cabeza del gato—Me tengo que ir, ¿prometes cuidar de ella?

El maúllo del felino le dio a entender que sí lo haría. Sakura sonrió.

Ambos salieron con cuidado de no despertar a la morena. En la sala, Sasuke estaba escribiendo algo por mensaje cuando ella llegó.

—Es hora de irnos—le dijo—Le he dejado una nota de que me llame apenas pueda.

Sasuke la miró por un momento y luego asintió. Naruto se dio cuenta de algo, por la forma en que Sasuke acababa de mirar a la Haruno… él estaba enamorado de ella, así solía mirar él, con sus ojos de gato, a Hinata, pero ella no reparaba en Naruto. Y por lo que pudo ver también, Sakura pasaba totalmente de él.

Pobre Sasuke, parece que eran más parecidos de lo que creía.

—Nos vemos, Naruto—se despidió Sakura antes de cerrar la puerta. Sasuke sólo lo miró y movió ligeramente la cabeza en señal de despedida.

Naruto regresó al cuarto de su dueña y la vio tendida en su cama… tan débil, tan frágil.

¿Por qué el mundo tenía que ser tan cruel con ella?

¿Por qué?

_Si pudieras pedir un deseo ¿qué sería?_ Recordó la rara voz en su cabeza.

_Lo que más deseo es ser un humano para poder estar con ella_pidió el gato con añoranza, ese sería su mayor deseo.

Por arte de magia, una luz comenzó a envolverlo.

_¡¿Qué demonios?! _Se alteró. Maulló un poco, pero al parecer la pequeña esfera de luz en la que se encontraba acallaba todo sus sonidos.

Comenzó a sentirse extraño, esa era la sensación del cambio.

Hinata abrió los ojos, se incorporó lentamente y trató de ubicar en donde se encontraba. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cuarto. Extraño, ella recordaba que estaba en el baño de su colegio porque se sentía rara, las chicas más 'importantes' de la preparatoria llegaron, para su mala suerte, y querían hacerle lo mismo que a Sakura, pero luego todo fue negro.

Un quejido de dolor se oyó desde el suelo. Dirigió su mirada hasta allí y abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué me pasó, 'ttebayo?—dijo un chico que estaba en el suelo, alguien que ella no conocía.

Hinata se quedó muda por tres cosas: primero porque el chico era hermoso, segundo porque estaba desnudo y tercero porque se supone que no debería estar allí.

Naruto aún estaba aturdido, un pequeño gimoteo le hizo volver su vista hacia su dueña. Sus ojos azules chocaron con los perlas de Hinata. Aunque no reparó en que la chica tenía una cara de espanto.

—¡Hinata!—exclamó con felicidad e iba a lanzarse a los brazos de su amada cuando cayó en cuenta de que él había hablado con voz… ¿humana?. Parpadeó confundido y observó su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo de Hinata.

Allí no había un gato, sino un chico adolescente rubio, ojos azules, piel tostada y unas marcas raras en la cara. Se sorprendió, de alguna forma había logrado convertirse en lo que tanto quería.

—Soy humano—susurró sin salir de la impresión… hasta que sintió algo estrellarse contra su cabeza. Hizo un quejido de dolor.

—¡Pervertido!—gritó a todo pulmón la chica, quien había salido de su trance, y ahora le estaba arrojando todo lo que tenía a su alcance—¡Eres un descarado!—lanzó su despertador.

—¡No, no, no!—levantó sus manos para tratar de atrapar los objetos—¡Déjame explicarte, 'ttebayo!

—¡Largo!—le lanzó un zapato, que dio en su frente—¡Llamaré a la policía!

—¡Espera…

—¡Que te largues!—seguía arrojándole de todo.

—¡Soy yo!—exclamó el chico—¡Naruto, 'ttebayo!

La cara de Hinata era la de un poema, se quedó tiesa.

—¿N-Naruto-kun?—dijo con incredulidad

—Sí, sí, Hinata-chan—Naruto se sintió aliviado—Soy yo, ¿no me crees, 'ttebayo?

—No—dijo fríamente la chica, agarró otro zapato para lanzárselo.

—¡Tienes tres lunares en la cara interior de tu muslo izquierdo!—exclamó el chico.

Hinata se sonrojó.

—¿Q-qué?

—También tienes otro en tu pecho derecho.

—¡Me violaste!—gritó espantada.

—¡No!—chilló desesperado el rubio—¡Los vi cuando nos bañamos juntos!

—¡Eres un sádico, violador, pervertido…

—Llamas a tu mamá en sueños.

—Hijo de… ¿qué?—Hinata calló al oír eso—¿Yo… llamó a mamá en sueños?

—Siempre te despides de ella antes de ir al colegio, te gusta cantar cuando te bañas, amas la música clásica, tu mejor amiga se llama Sakura Haruno, de quien por cierto ese raro emo de Sasuke está enamorado—Hinata se sorprendió por eso—Te gusta mucho tomar el té antes de ir al trabajo, dices que te relaja, te tratan muy mal en el colegio, odias tu trabajo y tu sueño es... ser escritora.

Le tuvo que creer, nadie, ni siquiera Sakura lo sabía, sólo se lo había dicho a… Naruto.

—¿Na-Naruto-kun?—tanteó.

—Sí—respondió con una brillante sonrisa.

—¿Có-cómo es po-posible?—ese hombre tan hermoso… ¿era su gato?

—No lo sé, 'ttebayo—se rascó la nuca—Yo sólo deseé ser humano y pues… una rara luz me envolvió y cuando desperté estaba así.

—¿Por qué querías ser humano?—preguntó aún aturdida.

Naruto la miró serio por un segundo, luego se abalanzó a abrazarla.

—Para poder estar contigo, Hinata-chan, porque te amo.

Y eso fue el detonante.

Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron a todo poder, su respiración comenzó a ser irregular, recordó súbitamente que Naruto estaba desnudo, que era demasiado sexy y que le había dicho que la amaba. No pudo más, su mente no pudo más, su corazón no pudo más… y se desmayó.

—¿Hinata-chan?—la zarandeó un poco, pero no reaccionó—¡Hinata-chan!—la volvió a zarandear, pero nada, la observó un poco mejor y cayó en cuenta de lo obvio—Se desmayó, 'ttebayo—dijo como si hubiese descubierto América.

Tomando su delicado cuerpo, se acostó con ella en la pequeña cama y la acurrucó en su pecho. Acarició suavemente su sedosa cabellera y sonrió.

—A partir de ahora te cuidaré—y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

Esa noche, Hinata durmió con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Neko's Love<strong>

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Realmente es la primera vez que escribo un NaruHina en toda mi vida, este one-shot estaba pensado ser originalmente una historia más larga y para el SasuSaku, pero quise cambiar un poco la rutina, además de que mi mente realmente no da para mucho, y pues sí Naruto durmió… este, desnudo, al día siguiente, Hinata pegó el grito al cielo, pero después de darle un poco de ropa de su papá se pudo calmar, fueron felices y estuvieron juntos ;D. Espero que les haya gustado y si es así, por favor déjenme un comentario, nada es mejor que eso.

Sin más que decir,

Ama-chan off!


End file.
